infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe and is succeeded by the Second Chapter. The first chapter has 8 films. Films ''Black Shadow After being stranded on an island for eight years, Jack Calvin returns home and reunites with his family. However, he soon learns that sinister forces are trying to take control of his city, and must suit up as the Black Shadow and work with the local police to save his home. Black Shadow 2 Six months after suiting up as the Black Shadow, Jack Calvin continues to protect his home from criminals. However, when two new villains arrive to cause havoc, Jack's connections to his friends and family are tested as he works to end this new threat. Quiver Brett Daniels finds his life in danger after his last job results in him accidentally taking the life of an innocent woman. To protect his loved ones, Brett must face off against one of the worlds deadliest assassins as they engage in a game of cat and mouse, and Brett must become the superhero Quiver for the first time. Hercules After witnessing the death of his wife at the hands of his uncle and stepmother, Hercules wanders the Earth alone for thousands of years. However, after coming across a woman who looks like his wife, Hercules must protect her with all his strength after Hera and Hades look to take revenge on their enemy. Golden Samurai When Damian Cullen's life is threatened by a dangerous being known as the Black Samurai, he finds his whole world turned upside down when he discovers he is the next in line for the title of Golden Samurai. Under the tutelage of Harry Redman, Damian must learns to hone his powers and use them against this threat, as the safety of the planet rests on his shoulders. Rush Years after the death of his parents, Randall Sykes works to protect State City as a Detective. However, after a Science Experiment goes awry, Randall finds himself with new abilities beyond his imagination. Whilst navigating his new powers, Randall must tackle a new enemy, who seeks to take more power for themselves, and Randall finds himself protecting the city from a new standpoint. Oracle For years, James Simmons believes that he has had a normal life, until one day an encounter with a shooting star leaves him baffled. James soon becomes the target of an alien encounter led by the warlord Verminex, and James learns more about his true heritage when the king of this alien species claims to be his father. Now, James must navigate this revelation whilst protecting his home from Verminex's invasion, and must take up the name of Oracle. Infinity Knights'' When a powerful alien warlord named Trabaxas threatens the safety of the Earth, General Mike Hilton and Jack Calvin must bring a group of extraordinary heroes together to help combat this threat and save the world before Trabaxas destroys everything that we know. Heroes (in order of appearance) * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow (Black Shadow, Black Shadow 2) * Amy Baker/Blackbird (Black Shadow, Black Shadow 2) * Brett Daniels/Quiver (Quiver) * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules (Hercules) * Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai (Golden Samurai) * Harry Redman/Red Samurai (Golden Samurai) * Randall Sykes/Rush (Rush) * James Simmons/Oracle (Oracle) Villains (in order of appearance) * Master Akuza (Black Shadow) * Kato Nakamura/Swordsmaster (Black Shadow) * Madame Fatale (Black Shadow) * James Murphy (Black Shadow, Black Shadow 2) * Dom Murphy (Black Shadow) * Mike Linskey/Silverwing (Black Shadow 2) * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey (Black Shadow 2) * Lucius Canton (Black Shadow 2) * Agent Dennis Thompson (Black Shadow 2) * Bennett Talbot (Quiver) * Gray Fallon (Quiver) Supporting characters (in order of appearance) Notes Category:Chapters Category:IUCU